


The video of love

by Talkinglions



Series: Les Amis Domesticity [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cameraman!jehan, daddy!courfeyrac, daddy!jehan, singer!courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkinglions/pseuds/Talkinglions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan have a baby and whats more they have a camera and a ukulele</p>
            </blockquote>





	The video of love

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this video and a comment said thats what courfeyrac would do if he was a dad and I immediately needed to write this fic  
> I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
> video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GClDKno6j4#t=85

"Jehan! Jehan!" Courfeyrac yelled in their living room. He had his ukulele and their baby girl, Sophie, was laid down on her playmat squealing with joy. "Yes dear?" Jehan asked with his auburn hair plaited in a braid sticking his head into the doorway. Courfeyrac smiled just seeing him. Jehan looked at him expectedly and Courfeyrac snapped out of spacing out. "Oh yeah, get the camera, I'm going to do the song I've been practicing, to Soph on camera, then send it to our parents." Jehan chuckled a little, "Okay be right back."

A few minutes later Courfeyrac was lying next to Sophie while Jehan stood over both of the with the camera. He situated it in the right angle, "Okay, go." Courfeyrac didn't sing at first just cooed a little then counted down with little beats on his ukulele. "A one "beat beat" A two "beat beat" A one, two, three, four." 

Then the singing started and Jehan was smiling behind the camera and making smiley faces to their little sunshine. Sophie squealed with joy every so often while Courfeyrac sang to her. 

"I love love love love love you with every atom of my heart." Courfeyrac ended smiling at Sophie. Jehan ended the video and was secretly making it a plan to send it to all of their friends. Courfeyrac set his ukulele down beside him, sat up, and picked up Sophie smiling down at her. He then stood up and cradled her while cooing again. Jehan had just started recording again. When Courfeyrac noticed he took Sophie's chubby hands and waved them at the camera. "Hi, hi, hi," Courfeyrac baby talked next to Sophie's ear. She just smiled and laughed. 

"Oh Jehan give me the camera and I'll give you the baby." Courfeyrac said stretching Sophie at him. Jehan just laughed and put the camera down. He then took Sophie within his arms and repeated to her, "I love love love love love you." Then punctuated it with a kiss to her temple. 

Courfeyrac had started filming the two loves of his life. "We are totally going to make so many home videos now that I found out how photogenic she is." "Of course she is, she's your baby isn't she?" Jehan said smiling up at him. "She's yours too." Courfeyrac said back at him laughing. "She's our little Sophie." Jehan said kissing the top of her head. 

"Here, Courf, you get in the shot too." Jehan said motioning towards him. So Courfeyrac did just that and the rest of the afternoon went on like that until they realized Sophie had missed her nap and put her down in her crib. They filmed her for five minutes, two of them she was awake smiling up at them.


End file.
